CODCinderella101
by longlivedegrassi
Summary: Clare Edwards plays Call of Duty and is determined to make it to #1 on the COD list at Degrassi. But there's one person in her way Eli Goldsworthy, the vain of her exsistence. What happens when COD Cinderella101 makes it to #1? what if Eli falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-First of all I don't know the first thing of Call of Duty or Xbox (ya im a retard, but i got the idea one day and I just had to write about it!) so forgive me if I am wrong on something. **

**It's my first fanfic so be nice **

**Here goes nothing..**

**Chapter 1-COD_Cinderella101**

**Clare's POV**

_Who knew?_

Who knew that Saint Clare would be playing such a violent game right now? Ever since I got the game as a present from KC last year I've been addicted to it since. My school Degrassi is obsessed with the game. Guys are obsessed with the ranking and the girls are obsessed with showing off of their failures in the game as an attempt to make them look cute. Sadly it works. Not to brag or anything but I am awesome at this game! I've beaten so many guys at this game than I can count. My username is.. _COD_Cinderella101_. I'm made that up about 2 weeks since I broke up with KC and I've kept my identity a secret ever since. Billions of guys online ask me who I am but I never tell.

"Clare! Hurry up your going to be late!" my mom yelled from upstairs.

I groan and make my way upstairs from the basement (where I usually play COD).

_Fast-forward_

I look up on the COD rankings on my locker and basically thrown everywhere by now. These came out every month. They were stuck to every locker and on the floor every 2 inches I walked. I've been waiting for this list to see what ranking I was.

_#5 Killer_KC303 (My boyfriend for about 2 months than left me for a fat ass, fake boobs, slut)_

_#4Drew_the_monster (My best friend's Ali's ex-boyfriend although trying very hard to get back on her good side)_

_#3Gunner_Adam (My best guy friend since I was 12, FTM)_

_#2 COD_Cinderella101 (...me?)_

_#1 Eli_Grenade_Goldsworthy (and last and very least..Elijah Goldsworthy. A guy who has been annoying and flirting with me since he came here 4 months ago. I'm his English partner.. __) _

What! I'm second! Wow, I never thought I'd go from # 15 to this!

"Clare!" Ali comes screeching up from behind me.

"Clare your # 2 on the COD list! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged me tightly.

"Ssshhhhh Ali you're going to blow my cover! Keep your mouth shut!"I said in a hushed tone.

"Sorry but it's so great that my best friend, frickn' Saint Clare is #2 on the list! Well gotta go."

Ali hugged me tightly once more and left to her locker. I sigh and open my locker got my stuff, closed my locker and had a heart attack! Eli was standing behind my locker door the whole time.I jumped and dropped my books. After the shock I look up at Eli with that smug smirk on his face.. Jackass. That green-eyed monster is the vain of my existence.

"Hey freak!" Eli's hell raiser voice says.

I sigh in frustration and pick up my books.

"What do you want?" I say impatiently.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you on your hands and knees on the floor" He smirked in that retarded way he does.

"You're a sick and twisted mentally ill boy"

I finally get all my books and his stupid combat boots kick them out of my hands while kicking me in the mouth. I fall over and fell blood on my mouth. Stupid Eli!

**Eli's POV**

Bitch! No one talks to me like that! I lift up my foot and give her books and face a good kick. I see her fall over. That'll teach you! Oh shit she's bleeding. I go over and help her up but she just pushed me away.

"I'm trying to help you!" I yell angrily.

She unwillingly gives in and I help her up. Her lip is bleeding. I swipe off some blood off of it her lips looked so perfect and pink and tender and... WAIT! What the fuck am I saying! I mean she is hot but what would I do with her! She's a fuckin SAINT! I'm not going to get anywhere with that bitch. I realize how close we are and step back slamming my back against a locker. Smirked and ran to my class, leaving Clare dumbfounded.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Clare's POV**

I get home and log onto my account. Strap on my microphone and voice changer. I change my voice to make me sound like a chipmunk so that people won't have a clue of who I am. Drew, Adam and Eli were all on. They were pretty familiar with me, heck the whole school was, even though I've never talked to anyone besides Eli, Adam and Ali. People for 2 years have been trying to figure out who I am, only Ali and Adam know who I am on COD. We play 2 on 2. Adam and I on one team and Drew and Eli on the other. Long story short we beat them, obviously.

"Hey, Cinderella ?" Eli asked in a flirty tone.

"What?" Asking annoyed.

"Want to tell me who you are?"

"No"

"Why not?", he whined.

I didn't answer him back.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry I asked, will you let me make it up to you?"

I was about to answer when..

"Clare I'm home come help me with dinner!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

_Shit!_

"Clare!" Eli said shocked.

"As in Clare Diane Edwards?" Drew asked in shock as well.

_Fuck, think fast Clare!_

**Dun, Dun, Dun! So tell me what you think! Go on? Stop? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites and stuff! I love you guys 3 you have no idea how much those mean to me. Xoxoxo Also this story is gonna have little bits and pieces from other movies, tv shows, books... ect (I'm not that original lol)**

**Sorry for the short chapter it's that I'm going to the states for 3 days and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so ya**

**P.S. This isn't entirely Cinderella based.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Clare's POV**

_Think fast Clare!_

Got it!

"That's my little sister Clare not me" I lied.

Somehow I could feel Adam smile behind the screen.

"Oh okay so what's you name then?" Eli asked flirtatiously.

I let out a sigh in frustration. If I had a nickel for every time someone would ask me that I'd be the richest girl alive. I looked up on the screen to see that Adam and Drew had logged out leaving me and Eli alone... awesome -_-

"Call me Cindy" I answered and logged off. I smiled to myself imagining how Eli's face would look right now.

I woke up the next morning with knots in my stomach. I got up and groaned at the pain that shot through my stomach and through my chest. Getting ready for school today was a challenge unlike most days because I felt like throwing up the whole time. Anyways I ignored the pain and walked to school.

When I got to Degrassi I heard people buzzing around talking about "Cindy" who was me obviously. Eli must've told his told his stupid friends about this including his girlfriend, Julia. Ugh I hate her. Ever since the 6th Grade she has been on my case accusing me of liking Eli and always trying to make me jealous every time I would walk by them. She was a total floozy. She would wear always the most revealing clothes.

Today she wore a hooker outfit with a strapless hot pink top that had a 'v-neck' all the down to her belly, a latex coal black skirt that looked very uncomfortable to sit down in and probably the length of it was about 5 inches. Fishnet stockings with holes here and there and heels so high they'd make an 8-year-old look about the same height as a NBA player.

Julia and Eli were meant for each other. Eli was a short skirt chaser that flirted with every girl in his path, kissed and had sex with more girls than Julia can count. Julia was a whore who cheated on Eli every minute that they weren't together. They were meant to together, Eli was a man whore and Julia was a slut. A match made in hell.

I scoffed as I saw them sucking each other's faces off and went to the bathroom and threw up. I felt a few minutes of relief from throwing up but the pain came roaring back. I looked in the mirror. My face was pale with a tint of purple from my veins and dark circles. My lips looked pale pink while my eyes grew to a dull and lifeless blue.

I walked out of the bathroom and at once everything turned black. The last thing I remember was falling down assuming I would hit the cold hard ground but didn't instead something warm and comforting caught me.

I woke up in a house. Not mine but someone else's. I sat up in the uncomfortable bed. The headache that I had gotten this morning or last morning had gone away. I didn't know what day it was; all that I knew was that it was night time and this was not my house or any of my friend's homes.

I looked around but it was pointless everything was black except for the light from that crept from under the door. It took me a while to gain enough courage to stand up and open the door being terrified and all. I opened the door and saw a hallway with someone's door opened with the light on. I crept in and looked around. Nobody was inside. There was a journal on the desk. I looked closely at the name on the front.

_Elijah Goldsworthy_

What the hell! Why am I at Eli's house? I opened the journal up to the latest entry and saw Eli's writing along with a complete freshly written entry.

_Dear Jo,_ (must've been a nickname for journal)

_That COD_Cinderellla101 girl has got me bitten by the love bug. I swear every time I see her online butterflies form in my stomach. I really like her maybe even love and I would do anything to see her real face, hear her real voice and feel her touch. Also that Clare Edwards is a real something too. She is like an angel. I love those sapphire blue eyes and that caramel coloured hair of hers. I love her but she would never go for me. I'm a good for nothing panty-chaser while she is a saint with a halo over her head. We are too different, like she is water, I'm fire... _

I was about to read more when I heard footsteps. My first instinct was to rush to my bed but that entry got my brain frazzled and I bolted down the stairs. I slammed into a body and we both tumbled down the stairs the body pinning me to the ground. I opened my eyes to find Eli's emerald eyes staring into mine.

"I see you've woken up" he says in a smug tone. Only he would crack a joke at this time.

"Why am I at your house?" I ask curious.

"Well I saw you faint earlier, and well I caught you before you could hit the ground"

"Oh, well thanks" I say awkwardly.

Eli gets up off of me and stands up. I get up and realize that there is a gash on the side of my right arm. How the heck did I not feel that? I quickly run to the bathroom to wash the blood off. I open the door to find Julia there in a school girl outfit looking at herself in the mirror.

"Clare?" she growled angrily.

"Eli what is _that_ doing here?" she asks prudently.

"_That _thing was stalking me guess she has a little crush on me" Eli's words cut through me like a sword.

I look up at him with tear filled eyes and a shocked and hurt expression. I thought he liked me guess I thought wrong. I couldn't take it anymore I ran out of there as fast as my legs could run. I ran till I couldn't run anymore. And then everything went black and I fell down again, this time hitting the soft, damp grass. And then everything faded to nothing.

**OOOOOooooo sorry that there's no COD or Cinderella in this. I wrote it in a hurry :P**

**REVIEW **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 VERY SHORT!

**I LOVE YOU GUYS 3 3 3 xoxo. It may not be much to you but to me 16 reviews is AMAZING! And for those asking questions, be patient and you'll find out ;). **

**Clare's POV**

I woke up to a familiar voice. I heard the voice ask if I was okay. And how long I would be in here? Where exactly was here? I opened my eyes, the sun stung my eyes. I squinted to find my mom sitting in a chair talking to the doctor.

"Oh thank God your okay!" My mom exclaimed. (**Can somebody tell me what's Clare's mom's name? Thx!)**

"Did I pass out again? Why does that keep on happening?" I asked

"Yeah you did honey, the doctor said that you are just a little bit weak" My mom explained.

"Oh" was the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

Long story short I got out of the hospital after my mother signed some paper work. Next day went to school.

I walked through that doors of Degrassi and went to my locker. I dry swallowed some pills that the doctor had prescribed to me so that I won't faint and I'll be stronger. My knight in shining armour or should I say asshole in tinfoil won't always be around to catch me if I fall. I closed my locker to find the green eyed monster stare at me across the hall. He made his way toward me.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, you know Julia if she knew she would kill me!" He explained.

I turned and walked away when Eli snakes his fingers around my wrist.

"Stop, okay I like you... a lot! You're beautiful and gorgeous but we are too different"

I stood there unsurprised because I already knew all of this and I just heard it again from the donkey's mouth.

"I know Eli while I was at your house I read you journal" I bluntly say.

"WHAT? Well that's what I get for leaving it opened. So since you know will you consider being my girlfriend?" he asks seductively.

"Not a chance" I turn around and walk away my pace faster.

I could hear Eli footsteps behind me and his hand on my wrist again this time almost crushing it.

"Ow! Eli stop, that hurts!"

"Then be my girlfriend!"

"No!"

"Fine, then let me prove it to you!"

I considered it for a minute then realized how much this "game" would amuse me.

"You got a deal, you got a week to win me over no more, no less" I state then walk away.

**Short Chapter I know I can do better but I just want to tell you guys that the next few chapters will be loosely around the topic of COD and next chapter will be LONG and be long for me to post up so yeah **

**REVIEW**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 3

**THANK YOU FOR WAITING!**

**LovinMunro95: Thanks! And yeah he still is dating her... you'll see what happens ;)**

**degrassiluver15: Love Love Love THANKS!**

**Lovelikewoe13: oh you'll see what he does ;)**

**JDDdaner1497: I'm glad your surprised and interested :D**

**Seli3Paramore: shankyou**

**Loona47: Clare is just a little weak; you'll see how he'll win her over ;) Julia is just well... a biotch XD**

**Samcabral: thannnnkkk yoooouuu**

**Yellow12345: shanks!**

**Lili480: thanks **

**Blaze828: Yes, Yes, Maybe, maybe...**

**Yellow12345: I can't stand it either. The guys in my class keep talking about it.**

**Soccerrox4: I'm writing**

**Staceyluvshim: Yeah, I don't like that fluff that much but sometimes ;)**

**.girl.713: shanks youss**

**Sorry if I missed an people there is just too much!**

**Clare's POV**

**Monday Afterschool**

I had no idea what to expect from Eli but I knew it wouldn't be much. I went on my Xbox and logged onto my COD account which has felt like years since I've played it. Only Eli was online and a few other losers that go to Degrassi that are too scared to play me. I played 1 on 1 with him. Then I heard him sigh in the microphone.

"What's wrong?" I ask obviously knowing the answer... me.

"Well it's this girl; you don't know her, her name is Clare"

"Oh, well why don't you tell me about her?"

"Well, she has these beautiful sapphire blue eyes that sparkle in the sun, bouncy and curly hair that is the colour of caramel."

"Wow she sounds like a keeper," I said unenthusiastic.

"She is! She is like an angel sent from above with the brightest halo in heaven. But she is very reluctant to be my girlfriend and I don't know how to get her."

"Have you tried to be nice to her? Do something romantic for her!" I kept on questioning in my head why I was doing this. I was the one who would receive the consequences in the end.

"Thanks Cindy, will do!" And with that he logged off.

Before I went to bed my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clare, it's me Eli"

"Oh, what do you want?"

"Well I just wanted to say goodnight and have sweet dreams"

"Thanks" I say awkwardly.

I hung up and went to sleep waiting impatiently to see what Eli would do tomorrow.

**Tuesday**

I woke up late so I just threw on some grey baggy sweats, an oversized monkey t-shirt and big sneakers that I can just slip on **(the funny thing is that I wore these to school today: P). **I grabbed an apple and dotted out the door. As I got to my locker I found 11 white roses on my locker door. I opened the door and I letter with a pink and black envelope. I opened it to find Eli's cursive writing on it, to find a collection of poems there

_When angels forget how to fly_

_When the temperature is below 20 in July_

_When violets are red and roses are blue _

_Then I'll stop loving you_

I started to tear up a little bit.

_Love is patient, love is kind.  
>It does not envy, it does not boast,<br>it is not proud.  
>It is not rude, it is not self-seeking,<br>it is not easily angered,  
>it keeps no record of wrongs.<br>Love does not delight in evil  
>but rejoices with the truth.<br>It always protects, always trusts,  
>always hopes, always perseveres.<br>Love never fails._

I tear rolled down my cheek. Eli didn't believe in God and yet he looked all over the bible for this quote **(even though I looked online for it XD)**. Snap out of it Clare! This is all a part of his juvenile game just to get you. I saw that people were leaving their classrooms. English was next period. I sat down at my desk and found that there was a little teddy bear on it. Of course it had to be from Eli. I shoved it into my backpack. English class started, I didn't really attention until Ms. Dawes asked Eli to come up and read his free verse poem about describing something we love... I wonder who it's going to be about.

"_You're beautiful,_

_Don't let anyone say anything less to you,_

_And always know that I will always think that throughout my life,_

_I love the way your hair bounces when you walk,_

_I love how you walk so flawlessly like an angel,_

_You make me crazy just by biting your lip,_

_I love that swing in your step,_

_And the thing I love the most about you is that you're not like most girls,_

_You're beautiful in your own way,_

_Not the way people want you to be,_

_You're not as skinny as a toothpick,_

_And you don't wear pounds of makeup,_

_You are you _

_P.S. I like you... Clare_

I sat there in awestruck and watched Eli go back to his seat in front of me. Everybody around me kept whispering and looking at me. The rest of the class and day went by in a blur. I couldn't find Eli at all through the day, I guess he ditched.

**Eli's POV**

Why am I doing this just for one girl? I've had different girls that would just be like clay in my hands but Clare was like an egg that I couldn't crack. I pulled into Clare's driveway after English class. I picked the lock and barged in, walked up the stairs to the bathroom. I pulled out the sticky note pad that I kept in my back pocket, pulled out my black sharpie and started to write on them. I stuck them all over the mirror, backed up and marvelled at my creation. I heard someone walk into the door so I climbed out the window.

**Clare's POV**

I was exhausted when I came around dinner time so I just pulled out a can of cream corn and ate in out of the can. Once I was done a piece of corn was stuck in my teeth so I went upstairs to take out some floss. I walk in and what do I see? My mirror covered in sticky notes with hearts on some of them, smiles, and words like: love, I like you, I miss you, and can't wait till your mine ect. I ripped the sticky notes away and threw them in the garbage and went on with the rest of the day as usual.

**Wednesday**

I woke up to music in my ears.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<br>Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her<br>She won't believe me  
>And its so, it's so<br>Sad to think she don't see what I see  
>But every time she asks me do I look okay<br>I say_

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy<em>

Eli was outside my window blasting the music out of Morty. I got dressed in a flora dress and white cardigan then walked outside.

"Need a ride?" he asked from Morty.

"Sure... why not?" I say awkwardly.

I jumped into the car and the Bruno Mars CD kept softly blasting in my ears until we reached Degrassi.

We walked into Degrassi him with his arms around me. I looked down at the floor uncomfortably while this arm gently slung around me. I unwrapped his arm harshly and headed for my locker. I opened it and a million white and pink flower pedals fell out of my locker and as suspected another note with another poem:

_My love blooms for you  
>like a flower in spring<br>like a piece of art  
>it's a beautiful thing.<br>I hold to it gently_

_And feel its light glow  
>as into my heart<em>

_It opens the petals  
>the dew it does drink<br>as into your eyes  
>my soul starts to sink.<em>

_My stomach aflutter_  
><em>with butterfly wings<em>  
><em>Emotions and thoughts<em>  
><em>and other things.<em>

_Our love is new_  
><em>and bright as a star<em>  
><em>God must really love me<em>  
><em>to bring me to you<em>

I had to admit I was falling for him now. I sighed to myself. I forced myself to give it a second thought whether or not to tell him until lunch.

Lunch time already! Well... I guess I should tell him. I guess I admit defeat.

_I Clare Diane Edwards has officially fallen for Elijah Goldsworthy... 3_

At the end of the day I went to Eli's locker to go tell him.

"Hey Eli"

"Hi" he said brightly.

"I admit defeat" I bluntly say

"What?" he sounded happily surprised.

"I admit that I Clare Diane Edwards has fallen for..." I was cut off by the witch herself.

"Hey Eli, so we still on for tonight? Your place right?" she says snaking her arms around Eli while crushing her lips to his. They pulled away. I had tears in my eyes by now. Eli looked at me with pleading eyes while Julia looked at me in disgust.

"Ugh, why are you always around him?" she asks in a bitchy tone.

I looked at Eli.

"Fallen for another trick by Elijah Goldsworthy" I say finishing my other sentence in a different way. I ran away from both of them. I hear Eli's faint calls in the background but I ignore them. I am so stupid! How could I ever think that we could ever be together? I ran till I reached home, threw myself on the couch and didn't move an inch while crying.

**Wow 1,666 words! I know not much but a lot for me. More drama for the next few chapters! Don't worry they'll be happy for a chapter then back to fighting because I like it when they fight and aren't all lovey dovey XD**

**REVEIW**

**Xoxo 3**


	5. Chapter 5 Fave chapter so far

**First of all, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY for making you guys wait for the update. Just some school stuff and yea **

**Leashia96: then there would be no story ;)**

**E-clarefan-10: Julia and Eli? Together?**

**Dedelove38: shanks**

**JDDCdaner1497: soon ;)**

**Lili480: thanks yous :D**

**Juju: thanks XD**

**Eli's POV**

"Clare wait!" I called from the school.

"WHAT THE HELL JULIA, I FINALLY GET CLARE AND THEN YOU FUCK IT UP!" I scream at her.

"Eli, Eli, Eli, when will you ever learn that you will never fall in love with anyone else, Face it you love yourself more than you love anyone else" she said snaking her arms around me.

"NO, okay I LOVE her more than you, more than ANYONE in this world!" I say yanking her arms off of me.

"Your being stupid, we're meant to be together, you a player and me a beautiful slut" More like bitch ass whore I thought to myself.

"NO, WE ARE NOT, I LOVE CLARE I SWEAR, AND I AM TIRED OF YOU SO IT'S OVER JULIA... FOREVER!" I state then run off to home.

"HOPE YOU AND THAT BITCH ARE HAPPY TOGETHER!" I hear Julia yell from a distance.

I got home and threw myself on the couch. I sighed and thought. How do I get her back? Dammit I was so close then I just lost her just like that. After hours of thinking I log onto COD, I saw that COD_Cinderella101 was online so I tried to chat with her.

**Clare's POV**

I had played for 3 hours on COD. I guess it did take my mind off of Eli and Julia. I was just about to go off when.

"Hey Cindy, can I ask you something?" Eli asked in hoarse tone.

"Umm sure but make it quick" saying not really wanting to talk to him.

"You're a girl right?"

"No I'm a frickn alien from the planet 'are you fucking serious?'" I say in a harsh and sarcastic tone.

"Sorry I didn't mean too I am just having a bad day" I say after realizing what I just did.

"Bet mine is worse"

"How?" I knew the answer why was I asking this?

"I fucked up big time with that girl Clare, I had her then I lost her just like that because of my stupid girlfriend well ex girlfriend Julia"

"Yeah... wait ex so you broke up with her?" I was astonished.

"Yeah, so anyways I need help to get Clare back!"

"Okay, what kind of help?"

"I need ideas on what to do for her?"

I sat there not knowing what to say. If I give him ideas I will soon face them sooner or later. But if I say no I will come off rude and unpleasant.

"Oh, my mom just texted me saying she needs me at work got to run bye" I say badly lying and logging off.

I yanked the headphones off and turned off the system, not properly because I didn't have enough patience for that. I sighed in frustration and buried my hands in my face. Before I knew it I woke up on my couch sitting up straight.

**Friday**

I got up straightening my stiff back and lugging my feet up in steps. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair. I threw on a pair of jeans and a white blouse with a black belt. Kissed my face with a touch of makeup and went downstairs. I made myself some cereal and looked at the time. _8:15 (School starts at 8). _Normally I would spazz out but today I just shrugged it off and got to school by 9:00am.

I got there while 1st period was still going on. **(I'm not in high school so please forgive me if I get anything wrong)** I walked into the girls bathroom, opened one of the stalls and guess who I see. I see fucking Eli and Bianca making out right in the stall. They both pull apart, Bianca looking at me like I was the most revolting thing she'd ever seen while Eli just smirked.

"Oh my God, Julia was right you are a fucking stalker!" Bianca yelled out obviously pissed off.

I look at both of them in disgust.

"I'm sorry, hope you two have fun sucking each other's face off" I say then turn away to my locker.

I hear Eli's footsteps behind me. Before he could say anything I cut him off by asking,

"Why?"

"Why what?" Eli asks.

"Why did you just give up after trying so hard getting me before?"

"Well I decided you rejected me too many times and that I didn't want to fuck up your life" Eli says with no feeling.

"Wow, you give up to easily, you know if you want to be happy I suggest you at least try to be a girl's prince charming for at least more than 2 days instead of being the mistake they made at the bar last night, because one day a girl will come up to you and say she is pregnant and when that day comes I won't be there to help you!" I say finishing my rant.

I walk off when I hear something I'd never expect to hear out of a donkey's mouth.

"I love Clare Edwards"

Of course he had to say that while people were coming out of their classrooms. Many people turned around, many gasped, and some even went "awww" as if a baby kitten was playing with a ball of yarn.

I stormed out of the school furious by Eli. How dare he embarrass me like that?

"CLARE, CLARE WAIT!" Eli yells.

He grabs my shoulder and turns me around placing both hands on my shoulders pushing me roughly against one of the walls of Degrassi. I look around no one was around and there was a dead end, smart thinking Clare -_-

"Would you stop fucking run away when I am trying to tell you something!"

I stood there staring coldly at him, not saying anything.

"Say something for God sakes!" Eli says shaking me.

"I have nothing to say"

"Well I do, so listen closely"

Eli began, "Everything I said from the day I started fighting for you was all true. I never fought for a girl before, I usually just get them like that but with you I have to try. I've never tried this hard before in my life for one girl" he sighed.

"There was a saying that my dad told me when I was younger; it went if the girl is amazing she won't be easy, if she is easy she won't be amazing, if you never give up she's worth it, if you she is worth it you won't give up, if you give up you're not worthy. I AM NOT WORTHY OF YOU CLARE! YOU BEAUTIFUL AND GORGEOUS IN A WHOLE NEW WAY!" Eli yells.

I stood there staring blankly at him while thoughts pounded my head. I _did_ still like him but he's not worth it... is he?

"Exactly you gave up so you're not worthy, so give up!" I say harshly then yank myself from his grip and walk away.

"WAIT!" he yelled as I was walking away. In one swift movement I turned around and he slammed me back up against the wall.

"I'll never give up" he whispered then smashed his lips to mine harshly. I push him away and run away to Science class.

**Eli's POV**

Why do I always to manage fucking up with her? My mind drifted off to Clare's favourite movie _Twilight. _Then Clare's second favourite movie... _10 Things I Hate About You. _IDEA! This plan is perfect. I run to the Wesley who was a real tech wiz. I asked him to connect the PA system to a microphone that I can sing into. I had to give up $10 to get him to do it. Then I ask Drew to play the drums and Adam to play the piano. Once again I had to pay up $10 to each of them. I realize it was lunch time so we had time to practice. Adam, Drew and I practiced hard until lunch was over. Clare had PE next so I decided to play on the stage in the gym.

**Clare's POV**

After washing my lips for half an hour after the nauseating kiss (more like blissful... shut up) I realized I had PE next. I HATE PE! I am no athlete... clearly. After I got changed I found out we were playing indoor soccer for PE. It was more like boys trying to kick the ball as hard and high as they can. All of a sudden in the middle of the game the lights went dim in the gym. Some screamed, some whispered and some just stood there like everything was going to be okay. Then a spotlight pointed to the stage. I couldn't believe my eyes, Eli was on stage holding a microphone and Drew and Adam were playing instruments behind him. A familiar song started to play.

**(If you haven't heard the song I suggest you hear it now**: **.com/watch?v=i1MeENCvDu0** **)**

_I see it in the way you would do  
>When no one else could ever get through<br>Holding back till I come around  
>Time and time again you wait for me to come in<br>And did you really look my way?  
>Because no one could've seen this coming<br>I would never let you down  
>if I was running backwards in full time<em>

_So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
>over and over tonight<em>

_And I do want to love you  
>If you see me running back<br>And I do want to try  
>Because if falling for you girl is crazy<br>Then I'm going out of my mind  
>So hold back your tears this time<em>

_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
>But you believed that I could be somebody<br>You put your world on hold for me  
>Gave away to follow failure through the fire<br>I need you to know I will  
>Believe me girl I'm so tired of running<br>I just want to hold your hand  
>Stare at you like you've got everything I need<em>

_And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running  
>over and over tonight<em>

_And I do want to love you  
>If you see me running back<br>And I do want to try  
>Because if falling for you girl is crazy<br>Then I'm going out of my mind  
>So hold back your tears this time<em>

_And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
>And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry<br>What if I never let you down  
>And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember<br>What if I never said to you I would try_

Yeah Yeah Yeah

_And I do want to love you  
>(If you see me running back)<br>And I do want to try  
>Because if falling for you girl is crazy<em>

_So hold back your tears this time_

_Hold back your tears this time  
>then I'm going out of my mind<em>

Oh Oh

I looked up in complete awe.

"Clare Edwards" Eli's raspy voice breathed.

"I know I give up too easily, that's because I've never tried so hard for a girl and to be honest I am terrified right now that I'm going to lose you again" Eli continued.

I just stood there while more whispers conjured up around me.

"So will you give me the insanely extreme honour of being my girlfriend?" Eli asked.

Gasps filled the air. I felt like all eyes were on me to answer, heck all eyes were on me. Geez when did my life become an episode of _One Tree Hill. _I stood there completely still staring at the floor.

Before I knew it I bluntly say, "No"

I ran, faster and faster. Why the hell would he ask me that? Dammit who am I kidding? I like him, never stopped since that day I almost admitted it to him. I reach my house swing open the door, run upstairs and throw myself on my bed.

**Saturday**

I decided being in my room is really boring so I went down to my basement to play some COD.

**BANG!**

I jump at the noise as I turn the system off. More bangs. I rush upstairs to find that someone was banging on the door hoping for an answer.

"Okay I get it would you stop before you break my do-!"

I stop when Eli barges in through my door. My eyes widen. He looked pissed as hell.

"What are you doing he-?" I get cut off when Eli says.

"Just shut the fuck up and listen to me!" I shut my mouth and sit down on the couch quietly.

Eli starts, "What more do you want from me! I've done so many things that other girls in this school would kill for. Look, I'm sorry for being suck a dick to you before, for giving up on you, but what more do you want from me. I KNOW YOU LIKE ME SO STOP FUCKING PRETENDING! I'm over Julia, Bianca and any other girl I may have had feelings for." At this point he was tearing up.

"I'm really afraid of losing you. There might have been when I would give myself away and I wouldn't give a damn. It's plain to see, you're beautiful and there is nothing wrong with you. It's me; I'm a freak but thanks for caring for me because you're doing it perfectly. Yesterday, I would let you slip away; I wouldn't even try but I think you can save my life. I'm messed up and-"

I gently place my hand over his mouth to stop his babbling.

"You need to seriously shut up" I say sweetly as possibly because I was actually really pissed off at him.

"Why?" Eli's muffled voice says. He scrunches his eyebrows.

"Because..." I say before I take my hand away and planting a kiss on his cheeks.

**Eli's POV**

She just kissed me ... on the cheek?

"What about the lips?" I ask pointing at my lips.

She slowly placed her hand over my mouth and kissed my lips with her hand sandwiched between them. She took her hand away.

"You'll get our first "real" kiss tomorrow on our first date" she whispered in my ear.

I shivered at her breath in my ear.

"Okay, what do you want to do tomorrow?" I say still a bit flustered from just now.

"You're the one that tried to get me to go out with you, you plan it; just pick me up tomorrow at 9pm" she again whispered in my ear making me shiver once more.

Before I knew it I was at my house front door. What the hell just happened? I shrugged the thought off and started planning for our date. Seriously, I never worked so hard on anything before, took me 3 hours to figure it out. Then finally I got it! It was going to be... memorable.

**Clare's POV**

After playing COD for 5 hours to pass the time because I didn't feel like twiddling my thumbs for 5 hours, I went up stairs and got ready. Picking my outfit took me half of the time I got to get ready. I finally gave up and picked a long white summer floral dress and light brown wedges. I patted on a light touch of blush and eyes shadow that makes my blue eyes pop. Finally, I curl my long lashes and sweep on some black mascara. I grab all the things I need and shove them into a white handbag **(Clare's outfit: ./2689/4303215777_cde9633e15_).**

I look at the clock _8:59. _As if on time I hear the door bell ring. I open the door to find the most gorgeous man in the world in front of me.

"H-hey, um you r-ready" He said stuttering eyeing me down.

"Yeah, sure" I say tucking a piece of hair behind my ear blushing as I follow him to Morty.

When we got in he said, "You look stunning Clare"

I didn't say a word just blushed and looked down at my knees.

When we arrived at Eli's house he led me to inside his house. I looked inside and was stunned! Twinkly lights filled the railings on the staircase and above the dining table. Rose pedals on the floor. Floral scents filled the air and there was food on the plates that didn't look disgusting or like take-out. We walked to the table, he pulled my chair out for me to sit down and we both sat. After much observing of the food that was in front of me I see it was my favourite, seafood alfredo sauce spaghetti.

"Did you make this?" I asked.

He nodded smiling in triumph.

"I'm impressed, never knew you could cook" I say obviously impressed.

"Neither did I" he said.

We both ate our spaghetti in awkward silence filled with awkward eye contact and laughs once and a while.

**Eli's POV**

Okay Eli this is what you've been waiting for since you met her! Don't screw it up!

"Here let me take these" I say when I her plate was done and bring it to the sink.

I cleared the table while Clare sat there twiddling her thumbs. I grab her by the hand once we were done and led her to the clearing I made in the living room. I went to the CD player and pressed play. I looked back at Clare she had the most confused yet intrigued look on her face.

"Follow my lead" I say huskily in her ear.

I place her arms around my neck and I snake my arms around her waist. Tonight, I love you by the Latency starts to play. I was singing in her ear the whole song.

_It's a beautiful night and I'm opened up  
>The look in your eyes says so much<br>Nothing can touch us out here  
>Don't know where we are but I know I see<br>A beautiful girl walking next to me  
>I need to hold you, my dear<em>

_Lets just take tonight, tonight slow_  
><em>Cause I want to see where this, where this goes<em>  
><em>I need you<em>

_Id give you today but it's not mine yet_  
><em>Ill ask you to stay here with me till then<em>  
><em>I think I'm falling for you<em>  
><em>(falling for you, I need you)<em>  
><em>I just want to look in your eyes and see<em>  
><em>All that you have looking back at me<em>  
><em>I think tonight, I love you<em>  
><em>(I love you)<em>

_Tell me the chance hasn't passed us by_  
><em>Cause baby, the stars have never shined so bright<em>

_Nothing can stop us out here_

_Lets just take tonight, tonight slow_  
><em>I want to see where this, where this goes<em>  
><em>I need you<em>

_Id give you today but it's not mine yet_  
><em>I'll ask you to stay here with me till then<em>  
><em>I think I'm falling for you<em>  
><em>(falling for you, I need you)<em>  
><em>I just want to look in your eyes and see<em>  
><em>All that you have looking back at me<em>  
><em>I think tonight, I love you<em>  
><em>(I love you) I love you<em>

_Id give you today but it's not mine yet_  
><em>I love you<em>

_Id give you today but it's not mine yet_  
><em>I'll ask you to stay here with me till then<em>  
><em>I think I'm falling for you<em>  
><em>(falling for you)<em>  
><em>I just want to look in your eyes and see<em>  
><em>All that you have looking back at me<em>  
><em>I think tonight, I love you<em>  
><em>(I love you) I love you<em>

_Just breathe in, You'll be fine_  
><em>I'm right here by your side<em>  
><em>(I love you)<em>  
><em>Just breathe in, You'll be fine<em>  
><em>(I love you)<em>

_Id give you today but it's not mine yet_  
><em>Ill ask you to stay here with me till then<em>  
><em>I think tonight, I love you<em>

**Clare's POV  
><strong>By the time the song was done my face was bright red. We went back to the dining table and he came out of the kitchen with crème brule?

"Made this too?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, it was actually quite simple"

When I took my first bite I was half expecting something too sweet or not even sweet but it was... PERFECT! After indulging in it I open my eyes to see Eli staring at me holding himself back from bursting into laughter. I looked down embarrassed pushing the bowl away.

"That was really sexy" he says.

My face turned bright red from that.

He drove me home after the movie _Twilight: Breaking Dawn_. We arrived at my house at midnight.

"Thanks Eli, bye" I say sweetly and leave to my house door.

I started to open the door until Eli turned me around and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I was in complete bliss. The whole world stopped and everything around me disappeared. When he pulled away I blinked a few times adjusting back to reality, he just smiled.

"Now we can say goodbye" Eli said. He waved goodbye and left.

The rest of the night I was smiling widely not being able to stop and blushing.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzz**

Eli picked me up for school on Monday and we held hands walking into Degrassi.

**Julia's POV**

That bitch thinks that she can steal Eli from me, well she is wrong! I'll fuck up this relationship if it's the last thing I do. Clare Edwards, things just got personal.

**Dun Dun Dun! What will Julia do? I KNOW but you guys have to wait. ;)**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**I NEED HELP!**

**So far my story is going to dead end for me! I got an idea for an alternate path for the story. **

**REVIEW if you want me to change the whole story beginning with chapter 2... Or**

**I'll create an alternate story like a different fanfic for those who actually like where the story is now.**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**P.S. I'm making a whole different story... will be up soon.**


	7. I'M SO SORRY!

**I'm sorry for another author's note but if you like this story I suggest you read it.**

**I'm sorry but I'm going to discontinue this story until the summer time because I have no idea where this story will go. And I have graduation coming up and school stuff. So I am very sorry but I can't write anymore until I get inspiration.**

**SORRY **


	8. Chapter 6 Finale

**I'M BACK!**

**This is the last chapter because I don't have a feel for this story anymore. And I get a headache when I write fanfics.**

**Sorry for the rushed ending. And unanswered questions**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Clare's POV**

Everything was perfect in my life for once. There was no drama, mistakes or hate, just... love. Eli walked me to class, had lunch with me and we ditched class again! But somewhere in the back of my mind I knew something or someone was going to fuck up this day and make the rest of my life my own personal torture chamber... Eli and I walked into English class once gain holding hands. Whispers and glares fixed on us.

"Looks like you two are happy" Adam said as I sat down.

I sighed happily, "Yeah, everything for once in my life is perfect; I just have this weird sensation that someone is going to screw this up"

"Don't think like that Clare, if you think that I'll for sure happen" Adam and his words of wisdom spoke.

**Julia's POV**

Ugh! I can't believe that bitch is still with him. Not for long... After last period I ran to the boy's locker room. Eli had P.E. at the end of each Monday and the teacher usually kept them longer than needed. I looked for Eli's infamous black bag and searched for his phone in it. I finally found it and texted:

_Hey babe,_

_Meet me after school at my locker. I've got a surprise for you ;)_

**Sent successfully to Clare**

I smile in triumph. I heard footsteps and voices so I dotted to the alternate exit. I got outside and I saw little-miss-saint-Clare dancing to her locker (and hopefully to Eli's later) as if she was going off to be married. At that moment I saw Eli at his locker taking his homework out. I conjured up the best fake tears I could ever make and walked towards him.

**Eli's POV**

After the happiness of today I close my locker to find Julia crying behind my locker door. Shit, Julia knew the one thing I hated the most was seeing a girl cry.

"What's wrong Julia?" I said not really caring.

As if out of nowhere she lunged forward and smacked her dry lips onto mine. I roughly pushed her away.

**Clare's POV**

OMG! I can't believe I just saw that slut kiss **my boyfriend**.

"What the fuck was that for? I have a girlfriend you whore!" I hear Eli say.

I smile proudly at Eli behind the corner that blocked me from being seen. I didn't know why I didn't just march up to Julia and rip her head off; I guess I'm too shy and nice. I hear Julia sniffle again and the most shocking and upsetting thing I have ever heard in my life.

"Eli, I'm pregnant and I'm sure it's yours" I hear Julia say.

No...No... NO! This can't be happening! I felt like there was a knife jabbed in my stomach and throat. It all seemed like a dream but in the back of my mind I knew that this **was** reality. Even though my legs were completely weak, I forced myself to run; out of the school until I was home

**Julia's POV**

I see Clare running outside. Seeing her pudgy little legs run were like my favourite Christmas gift and the tears was like the ribbon on top.

"What?" I hear Eli screech.

I instantly snap back into character and hug Eli, fake crying the whole time.

"So since I'm stuck with your baby could you please be my boyfriend... it's the least you could do" I say fake pleading.

Eli contemplated the request for a long while. Then with a sigh of frustration he agreed. I tried to fake a smile but inside was a devious smirk.

"Walk me home?" I asked trying to make him feel guilty.

"Sure" he said reluctantly.

Once Eli was gone I ran up to my room I jumped on my bed gleaming with pride. THE PLAN WORKED! I have Eli; Clare had nothing to do with him now and well... I have Eli!

**Clare's POV**

I was sitting in my basement staring at my blank TV when I heard my cell ring. It was Eli.

"Hey Eli" I say unemotional.

"Yeah, um I'm breaking up with you" he stated.

My throat grew dry. It felt as if my stomach had sunk to my feet. There was a lump in my throat. Then, anger kicked in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ELI? IT HAS BEEN ONE DAY AND YOU DUMP ME. IT WAS BECAUSE OF JULIA RIGHT? WELL I HOPE YOU AND THAT WHORE ARE HAPPY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! GO TO HELL ELIJAH!" I took a deep breath and hung up nearly breaking my hang up button.

**Eli's POV**

I fucked up... again! But what was I suppose to do? I made Julia pregnant and this was my entire fault. I sighed heavily and rubbed my fore head.

I walked into Degrassi until Julia out of nowhere hugged me tightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked while trying to pry her hands off of me.

"What do you mean? I am your girlfriend right?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

I sighed then nodded. I owed her for what I did to her.

"Want to have lunch with me?" Julia asked.

"... um, sure" I answered.

Julia snaked her arm around my waist and kissed me on my cheek. They weren't like Clare's. Where was she anyways? She is not usually late.

I walked into English and looked around for Clare. To my surprise she was sitting in her seat looking as beautiful as ever.

**Clare's POV**

I hated Eli. I hated seeing him. I hated everything about him. But deep down I loved him... a lot. I sat in my English seat doodling until Eli walked in.

"Hey" he said.

I ignored him.

At lunch time I couldn't believe my eyes. I sat at my table with Ali and Adam when I saw Eli's arms wrapped around Julia's shoulder. They sat down. Julia was kissing Eli's neck.

I shook my head in disgust and started talking to Ali and Adam. I couldn't even concentrate on my food because I always kept on finding myself glancing over at Eli and Julia. I guess me and Eli are back to square one, hating each other.

**The Next Day**

I looked up at my locker to find the COD listings again. I didn't want to know about all this crap right now but my instincts just had to make me look at it.

... I'm #1!

On the outside my face would look calm but inside I was screaming and jumping. I was interrupted by a hand pulling me along. I finally yanked away when we were in the parking lot.

"What do you want Ali?" I asked rubbing my wrists.

"Clare don't give me that bull crap! You're #1 on the list you should be happy!" she said while flashing the list in my face.

"I know. I am!"

Ali screeched in joy. I told her to keep quiet before someone hears us.

**Eli's POV**

I was walking over to Morty to pick up my textbooks that I had forgotten when I heard screeching. I thought nothing of it until I heard Clare's voice. I moved in closer to hear.

"Ali you got to keep it down" Clare said in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry but I can't be happy for my best friend CODCinderella for being #1!"

I stood there frozen. She was that girl online, the one a talked to all night, who beat me in numerous games. It all made sense now. Clare was COD_Cinderella101.

I stepped out of hiding and into a place where the two could see me clearly. Clare's eyes went wide, then Ali turned around and fled to the school leaving Clare and I alone.

"So... you heard all of that?"

"Somewhat" I answer sternly.

"You mad?"

"A little" I answer again trying to be mature about this.

Awkward silence.

"You know what? I'm just going to go because-" Clare said but I stopped her by pressing my lips against hers

I missed the way her lips perfectly aligned to mine. The way her hair would lightly touch my face. And the way she smiled in the middle of our kisses.

I pulled away and grabbed her into a hug.

"Please don't ever leave me" I say, tears were now in my eyes.

"I'll never" Clare says holding me tighter.

Now everything was perfect.

**THE END.**

**I'm not making a sequel because I don't really like this story anymore... sorry.**


End file.
